uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Norwich railway station
2.122 |usage0506 = 2.328 |usage0607 = 2.712 |usage0708 = 3.450 |usage0809 = 3.569 |usage0910 = 3.496 |usage1011 = 3.749 |platforms = 6 |years = 1 May 1844 |events = Opened |years1 = 12 December 1849 |events1 = Renamed (Norwich Thorpe) |years2 = 3 May 1886 |events2 = Resited on adjacent site |years3 = 5 May 1969 |events3 = Renamed (Norwich) |gridref = TG239083 }} Norwich is a railway station serving the city of Norwich in the English county of Norfolk. The station is the northern terminus of the Great Eastern Main Line from London Liverpool Street. It is also the terminus of railway lines from Ely, Sheringham, Great Yarmouth and Lowestoft. History At one time there were three railway stations in Norwich. Norwich Thorpe which is the current station now simply named Norwich - though still known locally as "Thorpe Station", which was once the terminus for certain passenger services from the London direction until 1916 as well as a goods station until demolition in the 1970s, and which was the terminus for the Midland and Great Northern Joint Railway line from Melton Constable which closed in 1959. East Anglia's worst rail crash occurred at Thorpe St Andrew between Norwich and Brundall in 1874, killing 25 people and injuring 75. When the station closed briefly for electrification works in 1986, Trowse railway station, a disused suburban station, was put back into service as the terminus of the line. It closed again when Norwich re-opened. Former train operating company Anglia Railways ran services known as London Crosslink from here to Basingstoke via Stratford. This service started in 2000 and ended in 2002. Ticket barriers were installed in January 2009. Station Layout *Platform 1: Greater Anglia Intercity services to London Liverpool Street and occasionally for services to Cambridge and East Midlands Trains services to Liverpool Lime Street via Nottingham *Platform 2: Greater Anglia Intercity services to London Liverpool Street *Platform 3: Greater Anglia Rural Services to Cambridge and East Midlands Trains services to Liverpool Lime Street via Nottingham *Platform 4: Greater Anglia Rural Services to Great Yarmouth, Lowestoft and Sheringham. It is also occasionally used at peak times for Intercity services to London Liverpool Street *Platform 5: Greater Anglia Rural Services to Great Yarmouth, Lowestoft and Sheringham. *Platform 6: Greater Anglia Rural Services to Great Yarmouth, Lowestoft and Sheringham. The entire station is a terminus at the end of the Great Eastern Main Line, the Breckland line and the Bittern/Wherry Lines. Train Services The following services currently call at Norwich: Accidents and incidents *On 21 July 2013, two passenger trains colided in Platform 6, injuring eight people. Typical journey times *London Liverpool Street - 1h 55min * - 1h 18min * (via Reedham) - 37min *Great Yarmouth (via ) - 33min * - 58min * - 3h 16min *Liverpool Lime Street - 6h 15min * - 46min Bus services Bus services depart from outside the station and on Thorpe Road. Bus services are operated by First, Anglian Bus, Simonds, Konectbus and Neaves. *1 (Station - City Centre - Harford - Swainsthorpe - Flordon - Long Stratton - Tivetshall - Gissing - Diss) *2 (Station - City Centre - Harford - Swainsthorpe - Long Stratton - Pulham - Tivetshall - Dickleburgh - Scole - Diss) *8 (Toftwood - Dereham - City Centre - Station) *14 (Wymondham - Hethersett - City Centre - Station - Dussindale Park - New Rackheath - Salhouse - Wroxham) *14A (Wymondham - Hethersett - City Centre - Station - Dussindale Park - Rackheath - Wroxham) *15 (Wymondham - Hethersett - City Centre - Station - Brundall - Blofield Heath) *15A (Wymondham - Hethersett - City Centre - Station - Brundall - Lingwood) *25, 25A, X25 (University - City Centre - Station) *32 (City Centre - Station - Sprowston) *121 (Eaton - City Centre - Station) *122A (Keswick Hall - Cringleford - City Centre - Station) *123 (City Centre - Station - Dussindale - Rackheath - Wroxham) *124 (City Centre - Station - The Plumsteads - South Walsham) *A47 (City Centre - Station - Brundall - Blofield - Acle - Great Yarmouth - Gorleston - James Paget Hospital) *X47 (City Centre - Station - Acle - Great Yarmouth - Gorleston - James Paget Hospital) Limited stop service Gallery Image:One Train at Norwich.jpg|This is a ONE train, terminated at Norwich Station Image:Rail-trainspotters-amoswolfe.jpg|Trainspotters at the end of a platform at the station Image:Rail-dbso-amoswolfe.jpg|A DBSO approaching Norwich station Image:Norwich sideon.JPG|Trains terminated at Norwich station Image:379001 at Norwich 8 January 2011.jpg|379001 arrives at Norwich on test Image:Norwich Station - geograph.org.uk - 1288749.jpg|Platform 5 with the service to Lowestoft Image:321359 C Norwich.JPG|Sometimes, trains to Norwich are operated by a class 317 or class 321's. 321359 is seen at platform 3 References See also * Railways in Norfolk * Norwich Victoria railway station * Norwich City railway station External links Category:Railway stations in Norfolk Category:Norwich Category:Former Great Eastern Railway stations Category:Railway stations served by East Midlands Trains Category:Railway stations served by Greater Anglia Category:Railway stations opened in 1844 Category:DfT Category B stations Category:Transport in Norwich